marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo superior
A mutant (also known as "homo superior") is a human born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by mainstream humanity. This anomaly is known as the "X-factor" or "X-Gene." Overview Human mutants were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials." Approximately one million years ago they came to Earth perform genetic tests and experimentation on Earth's highest lifeform, the nascent human being. Testing the versatility of human genes, one of their experiments was the implantation of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit benevolent mutations of phenomenal capacity in humanity. The gifts endowed by the presence of this X-Gene can be minimal, to phenomenal; such as the abilities of any well-known powerful mutant hero or villain, for example, many of the X-Men, or former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. The first recorded mutant on Earth was Apocalypse during the 30th Century B.C. in Egypt. As Apocalypse went into hibernation, very few mutants emerged such as Sabretooth Selene, Wolverine, and a handful of others. As the 20th Century A.D. came into view more and more mutants were being born. In recent decades, with the advance of the Atomic Age, mutants have become more prolific in numbers due to the minute worldwide increase in radiation levels. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area, mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (and some studies placed the number at twice that). Classification Alpha Alpha mutants have powerful, advantageous mutant traits and no disadvantageous flaws. Perhaps the most feared of mutants, alphas look completely human yet have some of the most powerful abilities recorded. Common belief is that Homo Superior will eventually be formed by all alphas, and therefore alphas are the epitome of mutantkind. Currently it is estimated less than 10% of all mutants are alphas, although given they look human the percentage might be somewhat greater. (Examples of alphas would include Professor X, Cyclops, Gambit, Apocalypse, Magneto, Sunfire, Polaris, Bishop, Psylocke, Havok, Storm, Colossus, Quicksilver, Banshee, Dazzler, Sage, Avalanche, Cannonball, Sebastian Shaw, Sunspot, Karma, Magma, Warpath, Dust, Northstar, Aurora, Arclight,Mystique, Mastermind, Moonstar, and Emma Frost, perfectly human-looking yet having powerful super-abilities.) Alpha: * Apparently human * Great powers without important defects * Limited potential Beta Betas are not weaker than alphas in what power regards, but they are not perfect. Along their advantageous mutations they have minor flaws, sometimes merely cosmetic, but that hinders them in some significant way. It is believed about 10% of all mutants are betas. (Examples of betas that make their lives hard, often miswould include Wolverine,Beast, Angel, Nightcrawler, Sabretooth, Mammomax, Mesmero, Pyro, Blimp, Icarus, Multiple Man, Anole, Omega Red, Fabian Cortez, Trevor Fitzroy, Blob, and Stacy X.) Beta: * Non-human characteristics (frequent but unnecesary) * Great powers with little important defects * Limited potential Gamma Gammas are also powerful mutants, having some impressive gifts, but along with those powers they also have major flaws, and many times, shortened. Roughly 10% of all mutants are gammas, and they are usually easy to recognize, as they are often saddled with important physical defects. (Examples of gammas would be Marrow, Emplate, Cloak, Dagger, Xorn, Masque, Rogue, Destiny, Leech, Penance and Maggott.) Gamma: * Non-human characteristics (frequent but unnecesary) * Great powers but important defects * Limited potential Delta Delta mutants lack the impressive powers of alphas, but share their lack of flaws. Deltas are mutants with small abilities of little use under most circumstances. The number of deltas in the world is unknown, but it is assumed they are at least 50% of all mutants, and the number could be far greater because a good number of deltas don't even know they are mutants. (Examples of deltas would include characters like Cypher, Forge, Domino, Birdy, Shadowcat, Prodigy and Callisto.) Delta: * Apparently human * Smaller powers * Limited potential Epsilon Epsilons are the unfortunate ones among Homo Superiors. Epsilons often have minor superhuman traits, but those are overshadowed by crippling major flaws that makes a normal life for them almost completely impossible. It is believed about 20% of all mutants are epsilons, but often is very difficult to distinguish them from gammas. (Examples would be Beak, Artie Maddicks, Angel Salvadore, Postman, Glob Herman, Tar Baby, and Wither) Epsilon: * Non-human characteristics (very frequent) * Smaller powers than often are detrimental for the mutant or for that surrounds them * Limited potential Omega Omega mutants are a certain powerful class of super-powered individuals in the universe to indicate mutants with the ability (or potential) to exist beyond the boundaries of physical existence. Immortality is also a possibility, but not a requirement. Being able to control matter and energy on the sub-molecular scale also seems to be a requirement. It is speculated that omega implies unlimited and ultimate potential. It is said that humanity is the result of experiments the Celestials carried out on early lifeforms, on behalf of the abstract entities of the universe (Eternity, Death, and others). The reason for these experiments was to ensure that a race of beings would eventually evolve that would surpass and in turn replace all of the Abstracts. This would bring about the end of the universe. By creating humanity the Abstracts are ensuring that the cycle of life continues to revolve. This final state of evolution is Phoenix, believed to be what all humanity will eventually become. If this is the same as the "Destiny Force" that the Supreme Intelligence of Kree claims the humanity has the evolutionary potential to reach, is uncertain. Jean Grey is the only person to become the Phoenix; her mutation is referred to as the "ultimate mutation" as a result. Those with omega (the last) potential are the ones closest to reaching this final stage of evolution. Whether their potential results in they themselves turning into Phoenixes (like Jean Grey and Quentin Quire have) or their descendants doing so, within Omega-level mutants lies the potential to bring about the end. Currently the number of Omega-level mutants are small and found only among those mutants already Alpha-level. The group includes officially Elixir, Iceman, Phoenix, Mister M, Franklin Richards, Quentin Quire, Marvel Girl, Mister Immortal, the X-Man, Darwin, Chamber, Mad Jim Jaspers and Vulcan.The existence of many other Omega mutants has been speculated on, for example the Scarlet Witch, although they have not been confirmed. Omega: * Unlimited potential in specified abilities * Can exist in a state beyond physical form (such as energy) * Can control the specified substance (such as energy or matter) at the molecular level. * Potential to evolve into a phoenix. Synergy A particular quirk of mutant genetic templates is resistance to those of relatives with similar mutations. Examples are (Cyclops, Havok), and (Adrienne Frost, Emma Frost, Cordelia Frost). This resistance can and has been overcome. Category:Miscellaneous